


Shitty Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ageplay, Angst, Crossdressing Kink, Cutting, Daddy Blurryface, Daddy Frank Iero, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Josh Dun, Daddy Kink, Daddy Pete Wentz, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I love hurting my babies, Implied/Referenced Incest, Little Gerard Way, Little Melanie Martinez/Cry Baby, Little Patrick Stump, Little Tyler Joseph, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Pedophilia, Plz dont hate me, Rape/Non-con Elements, little frank iero, this is literal shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a piece of shit. Enjoy. c:





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of shit. Enjoy. c:

Was it simply luck that had caused her to turn down this street? For the moment she turned the corner he was there, walking right towards her. She gulped, her hands going up to adjust her hair and then her dress. "Melanie?" His voice rang out like the church bells on Sunday. 

"Blurry." She said, a gentle smile on her face. He smirked and strode up, taking her hand in his own. They stared at each other for several long moments. Then suddenly, their lips brushed and connected in a gentle, passionate kiss. His hands were gripping at her hips, her hands tangled in his shirt, clutching tightly in fear that if she let go he'd disappear. 

He was the one to break the kiss knowing she wouldn't want to. He rested his forehead against hers, staring deep into her eyes. "My beautiful Mel.." And after that, a predatory like growl rose from his chest. She shivered, staring at him, her lips parted slightly. She hugged him, her face nuzzling into his chest and breathing in his scent. Pine needles and the earthy smell of dirt. No other moment could compare to this one. 

And then Melanie woke up, sunlight streaming through her window. Tears filled her eyes. It was a dream. She was still here. Still in this hellhole with her piece of shit boyfriend. The church bells rang loudly. She got up from bed hesitantly, pulling on her Sunday dress and shoes. 

On the table was a note, 'Things aren't working out between us, you want things I can't give. Sorry. - BB' She was happy, he was horrible to her anyway and maybe now, just maybe she would have a chance with Blurry. She left the small house, heading down to main street but instead of turning left to the church, she turned right. Was it simply luck that caused her to turn down this street?


	2. Chapter 2

He kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder. If he moved Frank would find him! "Where on Earth could Gee be?" Frank asked in a concerned tone. "I could have sworn he was with me a few minutes ago!" His eyes wandered over to the closet when he heard a small giggle and the flash of a leg moving. Frank stalked over to the closet, being as quiet as he could. He placed a hand on the doorknob and was still for a few moments until he heard a soft sigh of relief.

Gee screamed as the door flew open and arms grabbed at him, pulling him out of the dark closet. "I found you!" Frank laughed, planting kisses all over his face. Gerard scrunched up his nose, pouting. "You cheated daddy!" He huffed, glaring at Frank. Frank gasped, "Me? I would never! You gave yourself away with that adorable little giggle, silly!" He chuckled at the boy's face as he shook his head furiously.

"Nuh! You cheated and now you gotta give me ice cream!" Gerard demanded. "Will you forgive daddy?" He asked, taking Gerard's hand. He got a thoughtful look on his face. "Yes! As long as I can have sprinkles too, okay?' He said finally, Frank grinned and kissed his forehead. Such a negotiator, his baby. Gerard pulled his daddy to the kitchen and ran to grab a plastic bowl from the counter while Frank got the ice cream, milk and a scoop. Because Frank felt like being nice, he gave Gerard three scoops instead of the usual one knowing that would make him very happy.

Once Gerard had most of his ice cream finished, Frank poured some milk in the bowl and mixed it while Gerard wiped off his sticky fingers. "Once you're done it's nap time, baby boy." Frank crossed his arms leaning against the counter, watching him drink what was left in the bowl. "Okay!" He chirped, he felt like cooperating today at least. "I love you!"

"I love you too, princess."


	3. Chapter 3

They say everyone who looks into their family history will find a secret sooner or later, Kellin found his. He couldn't remember any of this happening and it angered him. Every male in his family that he knew his father, uncles, cousins, nephews, in laws. They'd all raped or molested him. It was all here in this stupid, big, brown book. How could they? He felt broken and disgusting.

Three hours later he'd locked himself in the bathroom, scrubbing at his skin until it was red. He had to rid his body of their touch, their filth. The water burned his skin but he didn't care. "Kellin are you okay?" His mother asked, knocking on the door. He didn't answer. She had to be in on it too. "Kellin, baby?" Why? Why had she allowed this to happen? Tears fell down his pale cheeks. He pulled his knees up to his chest, staring off into space. Now he remembered. 

He remembered his screaming and begging. Passing out so many times. "Stay still and it won't hurt." "Shut up, little bitch." "You deserve this." All those things and more were said to him. When he did leave the bathroom he locked himself in his bedroom.

"Oh my god!" He heard his mother scream. She called for his father. She knew he'd been snooping, for he'd left the book lying on the ground. He laid in his bed, listening as they talked, though he couldn't hear most of it. He was never supposed to find out, he knew that much. Kellin couldn't understand. How could they do those things to a child? Then he realized something. How many other people in his family had they hurt like this? 

"Kellin! Open the door, please!" His mother begged, banging on his bedroom door. "Kels!"

He dragged chair over and propped it under the handle. He curled back up in bed and closed his eyes, ignoring his parents pleas of "Let us explain", "You don't understand" and "Kellin please". He did understand. He understood that his family was a bunch of incestuous pedophiles and child rapists. And he hated to even bear the last name Bostwick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning it was intended for Frank Sr. and Melanie to run into each other but whatever. Not everything I write goes according to plan lol.

When her father was drunk, he'd say 'I used to have a brother, you know', and get a faraway look in his eyes. Melanie and her big brother would sit at the foot of his tattered armchair, listening intently. He told them about how they used to play Space Men and build rocket ships and cars and all sorts of things to play with. But then he'd get angry. He told them about how he'd had an argument with their parents and he was disowned. How his brother, Frank, had never come trying to find him. How Frank was all rich now and didn't think once about him. Then their mother would usher them from the room, "Daddy needs some time alone, take your sister down to the candy store." She'd say giving her a few crumpled bills.

Frank did often think of his baby brother, when it occured to him that he had one. He felt bad for forgetting he did but sometimes the stress of the work got to him. Sometimes he wondered what he was up to, if he had a family, if he had a good job. But then he'd be consumed by work all over again. The argument that happened was over something stupid. A girl he liked, but she was poor and lived in the slums. Mama and Papa hadn't liked that, said he deserved someone better, someone prettier. Someone richer. They disowned him, claiming that they wouldn't have a poor bitch as daughter in law. His brother hadn't cared and ran off, eloping with Stella.

They were happy at first, they had a son. But things went down hill. She started drinking, he started cheating on her. Then they had Melanie, or Cry Baby as she was mostly called. Her brother started doing drugs and stopped caring about his baby sister. She was left to fend for herself. And one day, he died of an overdose. Then her mother killed her father. And then she died herself, of alcohol poisoning. It was horrible and she fell into a deep hole of depression until she met Tyler Joseph. Tyler and his family were probably the sweetest family on Earth. They shared what little food they had and she did her best to give back. Tyler had introduced her to his best friend, Gerard Way and his family as well. It took Gerard a while to warm up to her but when he did, he liked her a lot. They all had a lot in common, which only made their friendship better.

She thought her life couldn't be anymore fortunate but then she met Blurry. A mysterious, seemingly apathetic boy, about her age. He was a rich kid and lived uptown but he was humble. He didn't belittle those who were less fortunate and she liked that. Sometimes he brought her flowers or other little gifts, nothing too expensive. She knew she loved him and he probably loved her too but she hadn't yet worked up the courage to tell him. Until today.

Melanie walked up the steps of the large house and hesitantly knocked on the door, instead of maid answering like she expected, a tall woman with dark brown hair answered. Blurry's mother no doubt. "H-hi! Is Blurry here?" She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear nervously as the woman observed her for several long moments. "Yes, come in. He's out back in the yard," She opened the door allowing her inside with a grim smile. Melanie said her thanks and rushed off to the sliding doors across the hall. 

Stepping out onto the cool grass, she watched him, cleaning out the pool. "Melanie!" He grinned, walking up to her. "Blurry!" She giggled, "I-I came to tell you something, something important." She said, suddenly sounding very serious. "And it's perfectly okay if you don't like it." Or me, she thought. 

"What's wrong, Mel?" He sounded worried. "Blurry I love you! I love you so much and I have for a while and I figured I should tell you now even though you probably don't like me back! You buy me pretty things and keep me safe and stuff and you aren't all snobby like rich kids normally are and you treat me like I'm a person not as little old Cry Baby who lives in the slums and I like that so much and I just really, really, really love you!" She exclaimed, suddenly feeling out of breath as she stared at him with wide, doe-brown eyes. 

In a matter of seconds, his lips were attached to hers in a chaste kiss. "I love you too, god fucking dammit." He growled, hugging her to his chest and she simply smiled, a small squeal leaving her lips as she began crying. But she wouldn't be Cry Baby without a few tears now and then, would she?


End file.
